Destiny is Calling
by Nothin' Beats Zutara
Summary: As Sozin's Comet finishes its pass by the Avatar world, Zuko and Katara sense that somehow their feelings for each other have changed. How will they deal with those changes, what are they exactly and how will the changes affect those they care about?
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny is Calling**

**Prologue: The Moment Everything Changed**

Katara sat on her haunches, the water that covered her hand still glowing with her healing powers, and looked down at Zuko with tear filled blue eyes.

"Thank Tui you're all right. I thought for a minute that I was too late, that you were already dead." With a graceful motion, she returned the liquid to its water skin and placed a gentle hand on his chest. She could feel his heart trembling beneath her searching fingertips and thanked the spirits once again, this time silently.

"Th, thank you, Katara," Zuko replied weakly. "You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" The prince, soon to be the new Fire Lord, struggled to sit up.

"We're friends." The word felt strange on Katara's tongue suddenly. As she looked down at Zuko, into his warm gold eyes, something in her ignited. 'Friend' didn't seem to fit anymore. She wondered how that had happened, where the feeling had come from and immediately a hot flash of guilt surged through her body. Gathering her composure she continued. "Friends help each other out. You're part of our group now, Zuko. You're every bit as important as the rest of us and don't you forget it." She swatted him playfully on the arm and he flashed a shy smile at her.

"Friends; I like the sound of that." He thought for a moment about how rich his life had become since joining Aang as his friends. His life at the palace had been so shallow and meaningless, a series of days spent doing nothing, sitting idle, bemoaning his situation. Everything was so much better now and Katara was such a huge part of that. She was a girl with so much heart, so much compassion and so much courage. Sometimes it was overwhelming, but the more time Zuko spent with her, the more he liked it. Could his feelings for the Water Tribe girl be changing? Did she mean more to him now than 'friend'? He quickly thought of Mai, how different his 'girlfriend' was from Katara, how much dimmer her light burned than the light of the girl in front of him. His cheeks grew pink and he turned his head away.

Katara didn't notice. Her attention had been drawn back to the screaming, ranting princess behind them, chained and broken. Still watching Azula, she put her hand down to help Zuko stand. He took it willingly, holding on a little longer than was necessary, enjoying the coolness of her light brown skin.

They stood together in silence, Katara's hand on Zuko's shoulder a show of solidarity. They had fought this battle together, though it hadn't begun that way, and the battle had changed them both forever. Zuko would bear the physical scar for the rest of his life. Katara could do nothing about that. It didn't really matter anyway. She didn't even see the scar on his face anymore. All she saw now was a handsome, brave young man who was about to take on a great burden.

As they watched Azula, a mixture of pity and triumph warring within each of them, Katara and Zuko both felt something that they were afraid to name. But, they had friends and family to worry about. This confusing emotion, this something new that now existed between them would have to be defined later.

The sky was still that eerie red and the buildings around them burned, testament to the power of the comet and the firebenders who had used its strength. Aside from Azula's frenzied howling, there was silence, as if the world were holding its breath, waiting to see who would win the war between good and evil.

Katara and Zuko looked up at the sky, waiting for a sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny's Calling**

_**Chapter 1: Inner Turmoil**_

Zuko's coronation was to take place the day after the comet; best to get him established as Fire Lord as soon as possible rather than let days go by. The first thing that Katara thought of when she rolled out of the comfortable bed in one of the palace's many bedrooms was Zuko and his wound, the wound that had nearly killed him. She tiptoed down the hallway, water skin banging off her hip, and headed toward Zuko's chambers. His room was the one with guards camped outside, alert and ready to stop anyone who would enter the prince's room without invitation or just cause.

The waterbender cleared her throat and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I need to see Zu…Prince Zuko. He needs another healing session."

"We know who you are," one of the guards said respectfully. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer knocked again.

"Who is it?" the prince in question asked grumpily after the third knock.

"It's me, Zuko. Can I come in?" Katara pushed her way through the guards and pressed herself against the door.

"Oh, yeah, of course, come on in." The prince's tone changed completely and Katara couldn't help but smile.

He was wearing only sleep pants and the stark white bandages that covered his chest and abdomen stood out against the red silks. Katara smiled again. He looked kind of adorable when he was still sleepy. His dark brown hair stood up all over the place and he kept wiping at the sleep in his gold eyes.

"I think you need another healing session, Zuko. You have your coronation today. We want you feeling your best." She approached the firebender and gently pushed him back down on to the bed.

He complied without complaints and helped as she unwound the bandages. "I'm fine, Katara. There's really no need to worry. What about Sokka? How's his leg anyhow?"

"His leg is fine. That's a minor injury compared to yours. Lightning almost went through your heart, Zuko. You almost _died_. Besides, Sokka's got Suki to cater to him."

Zuko chuckled and his raspy voice sent a tremor down Katara's spine. "I don't see Suki doing that."

"No you're right; but he's got the palace kitchen and that will keep him happy." She laughed too, partly from the utter relief and joy she felt at her family's safety and the safety of all her friends and partly because she suddenly felt nervous being this close to Zuko. Katara opened her water skin and began the session; best to get to work.

Zuko closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool water against his skin. This healing Katara performed was like a miracle of sorts. She was such a powerful bender and could be so fierce. He had been witness to that ferocity more than once. Yet she could be so gentle too and caring. Healing seemed an intrinsic part of her nature. She was remarkable really, and Zuko was glad that they were finally friends.

"Thanks, Katara, for doing this. You don't have to. The royal physician can take care of me. Won't Aang be looking for you?" He hated bringing up the Avatar's name, despite his affection and respect for the boy. What was going on here? Where were these odd feelings coming from anyway?

"He's still sleeping. I checked in on him before I came here. That fight with your father, going into the Avatar state, it took a lot out of him." She smiled warmly as she thought about the boy she had shared so much with. "I'm really proud of him, you know."

"Yeah, he did well, really well." Zuko was still amazed that his father was alive. Aang's way of dealing with Ozai, taking away his bending, still flabbergasted the soon to be Fire Lord. A small part of him was disappointed that his father was in prison now instead of a pile of ash. But he could live with it and Aang could too; that was important.

"Okay, Zuko, I'm finished for now. Make sure you take it easy today, go eat some breakfast, okay?" She found clean bandages in the bathroom and wrapped him up again. "I'll see you after the coronation."

Zuko felt a twinge of sadness as he watched her walk through the door.

* * *

><p>He was alone, struggling to dress. But Zuko refused to depend on servants for anything. He'd been independent for too long now. The bright sunlight streamed in through the windows of the huge room, an ante chamber of sorts to the Fire Lord's official quarters. The Fire Lord's robes lay hung inside the wardrobe but he would tackle those later, just before the actual coronation ceremony. That was in about an hour.<p>

He was busy with his thoughts, and busy dealing with the still very present pain. A husky voice made him look up. Mai leaned against one of the huge pillars. He gave her a bright smile and was genuinely happy to see the girl who had risked her life for him. He was thrilled that she was safe, but suddenly ashamed that he had not given her a thought until now.

"Mai, you're here."

She approached cautiously and began to help him on with his casual robe. "Very observant, Zuko," she deadpanned. "My uncle heard about the war being over and pulled some strings. The fact that I'm your girlfriend didn't hurt either. And Ty Lee's here too."

"Oh," he replied, lifting his arms a bit so that Mai could tie his sash.

She pressed a hand against his wound and relief flooded her face. "I heard about what happened," she whispered tenderly. "I'm so glad that you're okay. And I'm actually glad that _peasant_ was with you."

"Don't call her that," Zuko hissed fiercely. "She deserves your respect." His reaction had been automatic and intense.

"Maybe_ she_ should be helping you dress then," Mai replied huffily. "I'll see you later, after the coronation ceremony." She gave him a searing look and left.

Zuko's thoughts turned immediately to Katara.

* * *

><p>Coronation Plaza was filled with representatives from all three of the remaining nations. People talked happily and excitedly, reunited with friends and family and waited for the crowning ceremony to begin. Both Zuko and Aang would appear. Theirs had been a strange journey from enemies to friends, from adversaries to allies. The bond between the two was strong, something that would last a lifetime.<p>

Katara was almost overflowing with happiness. Her father was safe and well and she had felt his strong, comforting arms around him once again. The war was over, really over, though trouble surely lay ahead, trouble that all of them would deal with together. There wasn't anything they couldn't tackle.

"Hey, look, there's Aang," Sokka shouted excitedly. He nudged Katara and almost lost his balance; those crutches he had to use were still awkward for the warrior.

"I see," the waterbender replied softly, putting an arm out to brace her brother.

But her big blue eyes were drawn to the newly crowned Fire Lord instead.


End file.
